High performance polymers have good thermal and mechanical properties, which are widely used in aerospace, microelectronics, precision machinery, medical equipment and other fields, and show great application prospects and huge commercial value. In recent years, with the development of national economy, conventional high-performance polymeric materials are no longer satisfied broader applications, thereby requiring polymer materials to have more superior thermal stability, mechanical strength and anti-cracking properties and the like.
Crosslinking between polymer chains can further improve the performance of high performance polymers, and obtain an ultra-high performance polymer. The thermal stability and mechanical strength of polymers can further be enhanced by chemical crosslinking. In general, the mechanical properties (e.g., stress at break, or tear stress) of polymer materials are substantially detected by a tensile test or the like. However, these conventional detection methods will lead to the damage of the target materials.